bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassination Type
Assassination type Zanpakutou are efficient at killing. Assassin’s Strike: You may strike your opponent’s spiritual energy, setting up the energy flows to collapse and finally, kill the target. When first taking this ability it requires 5 strikes before the target will die. It takes 3 rounds of study before you may begin using Assassin’s Strike, taking only a single move action each round as you study your opponent’s body and spirit make up. You may take this ability up to three additional times, each lowering the number of strikes by 1. It requires a standard action to perform a “strike”. An enemy struck by Assassin’s Strike the second time or more may make a saving throw each time to avoid getting struck again in the precise attack location, they may roll a Reflex save (10 + Half-Level + Int mod).The DC to avoid increases by 1 each time they make their saving throw as they gain more zones to strike. Swift Assassin’s Strike: You may perform your strikes quicker than normal, reduce the time of study required by Assassin’s Strike by 1 round. You may take this up to three times, reducing the time required to none. Assassin Onslaught: Requires Assassin’s Strike taken 2 times and Swift Assassin’s Strike taken 3 times. You may now make a full attack while using Assassin’s Strike, designating one attack to be the “Strike”. You may take this up to three additional times, adding an additional attack that may be designated as a “Strike”. Assassin’s Blade: You may use the Sneak Attack feat without requiring an opponent to be flat-footed. Using this ability is a standard action. This ability does -not- allow you to activate abilities or other Sneak Attack related feats. Improved Assassin’s Blade: Requires Assassin’s Blade. You may now activate Sneak Attack related feats with Assassin’s Blade. Swift Assassin’s Blade: Requires Assassin’s Blade. You may now use Assassin’s Blade as part of a full attack action, gaining sneak attack damage on one attack per round. Improved Swift Assassin’s Blade: Requires Swift Assassin’s Blade. You may sneak attack an opponent once more per round per time you take this ability. May be taken a maximum of three times. Assassin’s Piercing Strike: Requires Assassin’s Onslaught, and Improved Assassin’s Blade, Sneak Attack (+5d6). You may as a standard action ignore the opponents Natural Armor, Deflection, Armor, and Shield Bonus to Armor Class. Using this ability reduces your sneak attack damage by 4d6. Oblivious Strike: Requires Assassin’s Blade, Swift Assassin’s Blade, Improved Swift Assassin’s Blade, and Assassin’s Piercing Strike. You may as a standard action strike your opponent twice, gaining the benefits of Assassin’s Piercing Strike and both attacks are considered sneak attacks. Both attacks resulting damage is combined for DR (thus dealing 32 points of damage and 28 points of damage you deal 60 points of damage against an opponent with DR 15/-, they would take 45 points of damage rather then 30). Improved Oblivious Strike: Requires Oblivious Strike. You may attack your opponent once more when using Oblivious Strike. You may take this ability twice, each time granting one additional attack. Shadow Cloak: Requires Sneak Attack, Stealth 6 ranks, Assassin’s Strike. You gain the ability to Hide In Plain Sight when within 10’ of a shadow that isn’t your own.